


And they learnt the wind...

by Louksana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mute - Freeform, dumb
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est muet.<br/>Harry aime la Terre.<br/>Ils sont en couple.</p><p>Voici une partie de leur histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they learnt the wind...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> C'est ici le premier texte que je poste sur AO3 !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il avait chaud, là coincé dans les bras de son petit ami qui dormait paisiblement sur son flanc gauche. Le souffle régulier du bouclé lui chatouillait le cuir chevelu, et il souriait, heureux, apaisé. Et il savourait ce moment, car il n'allait pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment, il le savait. Même si il aurait voulu que les choses soient autrement.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Trop longtemps. C'était parfois dur de se retrouver loin l'un de l'autre, malheureusement, ils y étaient contraints. Leurs métiers faisaient que le bouclé travaillait en bord de mer, dans un petit village peu peuplé, et le châtain en pleine ville.

Le premier, Harry, gérait tout ce qui appartenait au domaine de l'éolien. Sa section, dont il était l'un des seuls représentants, consistait à mesurer chaque jour, à chaque heure de la journée, la force du vent sur les côtes Anglaises pour décider si oui ou non, il était possible d'y installer des éoliennes. Il calculait tout, faisait de petites installations pour vérifier la fiabilité du lieu, et en profitait pour calculer la différence de la puissance du vent d'année en année. Il devait parfois partir plusieurs jours pour explorer un certain endroit, décider si oui ou non, ces installations pouvaient être sans risque, sans gêne, et surtout si elles pouvaient apporter un plus. Car il est bien connu que plus les années passent, plus nous approchons de la rupture de stock des énergies fossiles, et qu'au point où nous en sommes, s'en passer serait extrêmement difficile. Et ce domaine tenait beaucoup à cœur au plus jeune, qui voulait espérer un avenir encore long -si toutefois cela était possible- à cette planète, notre Terre.  
Le second travaillait dans un centre pour enfants muets. Lui-même muet depuis un très mauvais accident de vélo -qui lui avait valut, à la suite de son traumatisme crânien, ce fardeau- il avait eut directement ce déclic. S'occuper de personnes dans son cas. Plus particulièrement d'enfants, car il savait ce que cela pouvait engendrer –la peur du rejet étant la plus courante. Il se donnait corps et âme dans son travail, car pour lui, la motivation n'était pas l'argent, contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, non, sa motivation était celle d'un jeune homme à qui on avait coupé l'expression orale depuis trop longtemps, et qui en avait durablement souffert –jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Harry pour tout dire- mais qui ne voulais pas laisser se reproduire ses erreurs chez des enfants vivant la même chose. Il voulait partager son expérience, montrer que leur vie n'était pas fichue pour autant. Voilà pourquoi il aimait son métier plus que tout au monde. Sauf son petit ami bien évidement.

Ils n'avaient donc que très peu d'occasions de se voir, mais se contactaient dès que possible, utilisant les réseaux sociaux ou bien skype. Évidemment, ça n'était pas la même chose que de se voir en vrai, mais ils tenaient la distance.  
Et voilà qu'ils étaient réunis pour une semaine dans la petite maison du plus jeune, à pouvoir enfin se prélasser après un long mois d'absence. Dehors, il neigeait doucement, Louis regardait tantôt par la fenêtre, tantôt la poitrine de son petit ami, qui se soulevait et retombait dans un rythme périodique et lent.  
Ce calme ambiant, ce silence reposant, ce sentiment de ne pas être seul, faisait sourire Louis agréablement. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, et il ne chercha pas à lutter pour empêcher ses paupières de se clore. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de son petit ami, et plongea sa tête contre son torse.  
Il sentit le boucler remuer un peu contre lui, il releva alors la tête pour regarder son petit ami s'échapper des limbes de son profond sommeil. Il l'observa ouvrir avec difficulté un œil, puis l'autre, pour enfin les refermer, les ouvrir à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles se soient adaptées à la luminosité. Son regard encore endormi se posa instantanément sur son petit ami, et un petit sourire étira délicatement ses lèvres.

L'esprit encore embrumé, il songeait qu'une semaine était bien trop courte, et qu'il voulait voir son petit ami rester plus longtemps que seulement quelques jours. Il resserra alors son étreinte autour du corps fragile de Louis. Il avait toujours peur de le briser en milles morceaux, mais le châtain lui avait déjà prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Même si il ne pouvait user de sa voix, même si il était plus petit que lui, même si il jouait encore comme un enfant, il savait se faire respecter, et se défendre également. Mentalement, il était d'autant plus fort, que d'avoir surmonté cette étape, que d'avoir franchi le pas entre le côté obscur, et celui de la lumière de ce handicap. Il aurait pu naître sourd et aveugle, perdre l'usage de tous ses membres, être suicidaire, ou même beaucoup d'autres choses que l'on ne souhaite à personne. Mais il était muet. Son seul problème était la parole. Alors, il s'estimait heureux de n'avoir que cela pour lui montrer que parfois, la vie peut changer du tout au tout. Il vivait au jour le jour, et voyait le fait qu'il soit encore en vie et en bonne santé comme un cadeau.  
 _\- Coucou._ Murmura le plus jeune, qui sortait enfin totalement des bras de Morphée.  
Le châtain lui offrit un sourire pour réponse, et quémanda ses lèvres qu'il obtint rapidement. Il les picora un instant, puis planta un énième baiser sur le bout du nez de son petit ami, et il perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Après un long instant à jouer avec les boucles d'Harry, il ramena ses mains à lui, et fit un geste de la main. Je t'aime en langage des signes.  
 _\- Lou', je crois que tu es le seul mec que je connaisse qui dise je t'aime dès le réveil._ Rit-il doucement.  
L'ainé fit mine de se renfrogner, mais le brun se reprit.  
 _\- Mais je t'aime aussi._ Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Louis, et repris. _On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_  
Le châtain haussa les épaules, et commença à jouer avec le collier du plus jeune, un petit avion en papier, sculpté dans de l'argent. Je ne sais pas. Mais il considéra une fois de plus la fenêtre, et Harry suivit son regard.  
 _\- Tu veux aller dehors ?_  
Les yeux du plus vieux revinrent se poser sur le visage du bouclé, et il hocha la tête. Ils mirent un certain temps à sortir du cocon chaud que formait le lit, et lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent hors des draps, ils se hâtèrent de s'habiller chaudement. Pendant que Louis rallumait la cheminée, Harry leur prépara deux chocolats chauds, et sortit une boite de petits gâteaux, puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre son petit ami qui s'était installé sur l'un des fauteuils, en gros pull, avec un pantalon de jogging bien chaud, et de grosses chaussettes bien épaisses. Ça n'était pas la mode incarnée, mais il aurait pu porter n'importe quoi, Harry le trouverais toujours aussi beau. Il lui tendit sa tasse, et s'avachit comme il pouvait sur la place qui restait sur le vieux fauteuil, à moitié vautré sur l'ainé. Il le regarda boire quelques gorgées, les yeux fermés, et but lui aussi un peu de son liquide brûlant.

Les expressions faciales ou corporelles de Louis étaient beaucoup plus important que chez la plupart des hommes, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, et devait donc se faire comprendre autrement, en particulier avec les personnes qui ne comprenaient pas le langage des signes. Il était aussi beaucoup plus tactile que la normale, pour la même raison, mais aussi pour dire que même si on ne l'entendait pas, il était tout de même là, comme pour dire je suis différent, mais ne m'oubliez pas.

Ils restèrent un long moment à paresser là, grignotant les biscuits, et sirotant leur boisson, laissant leurs doigts parcourir le bras, le torse, la cuise de l'autre, ou leurs yeux s'observer. Dans le silence, sans gestes brusques, avec amour, se transmettant leur chaleur corporelle.  
Lorsque l'horloge carillonna les onze heures du matin, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le gris plongeant dans l'émeraude, et le malachite s'embourbant dans l'argenté, puis Harry pris la parole, et sa voix résonna gracieusement dans toute la pièce.  
 _\- On sort ou on reste là ?_  
Louis leva la tête, et regarda par la fenêtre, son visage affichant une petite moue de perplexité. Il but la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud, et posa la tasse sur la tablette devant la cheminée. Il se tourna vers son petit ami en se léchant les lèvres, et désigna l'extérieur en y ajoutant un geste des mains. _On va dehors._ Puis il attendit qu'Harry finisse sa boisson, et qu'il se lève, pour à son tour se redresser. Il avait plus froid tout d'un coup. Le corps du plus jeune était une vraie bouillotte.

Ils se vêtirent encore plus chaudement, ajoutant bonnets et bottes de neige à leur tenue, ainsi qu'un gros blouson et un pantalon imperméable, puis ils se ruèrent dehors comme deux enfants. Un large sourire étirait les lèvres de Louis, et le rire d'Harry semblait réveiller cette contrée enneigée. Le cadet sauta sur le dos de l'ainé qui faillit s'écrouler sous ce poids, mais il tituba jusqu'à reprendre une marche normale, passant ses bras sous les fesses du bouclé. Il y avait bien quinze centimètre de neige, et des flocons énormes continuaient de tomber inlassablement, s'accrochant aux vêtements des deux amoureux. Le châtain finit par lâcher Harry, qui tomba à la renverse, l'attirant dans sa chute, et ils finirent tout deux empêtrés dans cette robe blanche d'hiver.

Le cadet s'esclaffait de tout son cœur, étalé de tout son long, tandis que le second souriait toujours jusqu'aux oreilles, assis devant le brun, et trempant des mains gantées dans la neige fraiche.  
Le plus jeune finit par se calmer, se tenant le ventre d'avoir trop rit, et regarda Louis d'un air amusé. Son sourire se dissipa lentement. Il ne pourrait jamais entendre son amant rire. Il ne savait même pas à quoi pouvait ressembler sa voix, il était sur qu'elle aurait eue un timbre si cristallin qu'elle en aurait réveillé les anges. Et il aurait tout donné pour l'écouter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il continuait de fixer le mécheux, qui faisait à présent une petite sculpture de neige. Son profil était fin, et ses cils étaient longs, ses pommettes étaient rougies par le froid, ainsi que ses lèvres, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris si pur que l'on aurait pu les comparer à ces perles que l'on trouve dans certains coquillages. Le bout de la langue sortie, il semblait s'appliquer à tracer quelque chose dans le blanc immaculé qui recouvrait les alentours.  
Il tourna subitement la tête vers le brun, tout sourire ; puis, voyant qu'il le fixait déjà avec attention, il fronça les sourcils. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son petit ami, il leva et agita la main, ce qui le sorti soudainement de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête, et accorda son attention à Louis dont le questionnement se lisait sur son visage. _Ça ne va pas ?_ Demanda-t'il.  
 _\- Si ! Si... C'est juste que... Si si, ça va._  
Plus mensonger il n'y a pas. Il tira le cadet à lui et lui désigna son œuvre. Plusieurs lettres étaient tracées dans la neige : _Je t'aime ne me laisse pas Harry._ Et à la suite de celles-ci, le cadet écrivit : _Je serais toujours là._  
Louis quémanda les lèvres d'Harry, et ils échangèrent un petit baiser. Ils se relevèrent et repartirent en courant comme des dératés, à tenter de faire tomber l'autre sans trébucher soi même.

Ils restèrent un long moment à chahuter, retrouvant leur âme d'enfants qu'ils laissaient trop souvent au second plan. A moitié trempés, et plus d'une heure plus tard, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la petite maison, le contraste de chaleur se faisant ressentir des les premières secondes. Ils se déshabillèrent presque entièrement, et se dirigèrent directement vers la cheminée, où le feu s'était presque éteint. Ils y rajoutèrent quelques bûches, puis Louis alla chercher une couverture, et ils s'installèrent à nouveau sur le gros fauteuil, s'enroulant dans le tissu épais. Ils grelottèrent un moment, puis finirent par se réchauffer, leur chaleur corporelle conservée par la couverture, et la température de la pièce s'élevant à nouveau.

Il était treize heures passée, et les deux jeunes hommes somnolaient, laissant leurs pensées s'évader de temps à autres.  
 _\- Lou', c'est quoi ton rêve ?_ Ronronna le brun, après s'être torturé l'esprit pour sa propre réponse.  
Trop flemmard pour remuer les mains, le mécheux attrapa un carnet et un crayon qui trainaient là, et écrivit son rêve.  
 _\- Tu nous fais un roman ou bien ?_ S'étonna le cadet au bout de longues secondes.  
Le châtain leva les yeux et finit sa phrase, puis il lui tendit le résultat. _Je voudrais créer une sorte de colonie de vacances pour les enfants muets, je veux dire, un endroit où ils pourraient s'amuser et s'évader, pas seulement se renfermer sur leur handicap. Un endroit où ils seraient libre de leur gestes, enfin, pas non plus de tout, sinon ce serait trop dur à gérer, mais un truc comme ça. Harry sourit en lisant les mots, mais l'ainé lui reprit rapidement le bloc note des mains, et écrivit à nouveau, pour lui redonner l'instant d'après. Mais évidement, j'aimerais que tu sois là, et qu'on ait plus à attendre longtemps pour se voir._ Le bouclé se tourna vers son petit ami, et s'empara de ses lèvres.  
 _\- Tu sais, si on s'organise, ton rêve pourrait devenir réalité._  
Les yeux de Louis s'illuminèrent à ces mots, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. _Oui, je voudrais tellement._

❄❄❄

Des mois avaient passés, des mois d'organisations, de combat, de paperasse, de travaux. Et enfin, le rêve de Louis devenait réalité. Il allait pouvoir vivre avec Harry, et faire passer un peu de bon temps à des enfants atteints du même handicap.  
Un petit bâtiment avait été construit à deux pas de la maisonnette du bouclé, équipé de 16 chambres –quinze pour les enfants ou adolescents, et la seizième pour l'accompagnateur- une cuisine, et un grand salon/salle à manger. Tout cela avait eut un sacré coût, mais de nombreuses associations avaient aidées, et le centre dans lequel Louis devait retourner une semaine par mois travaillait en coopération avec cette nouvelle installation.  
 _\- Prêt ?_ S'exclama Harry, en voyant un bus se profiler au loin.

La vue était dégagée, et d'ici, on pouvait voir très loin. Le châtain hocha la tête, déterminé, puis attrapa les doigts de son petit ami pour les mêler aux siens, un peu stressé tout de même. Le plus jeune lui déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe.  
Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux et faisait claquer leurs vêtements. Le regard glacé du plus vieux se perdait au loin, dans l'immensité de ce dégradé vert. La capuche du sweat de Louis volait derrière lui, tel un drapeau agité par une rafale continue, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention ; son esprit était bien trop occupé.  
Le châtain leva une main dans l'air, à hauteur de coude, sous le regard malachite de son petit ami. Le vent s'infiltrait entre ses doigts, caresse légère et tendre. Non, le souffle de la nature n'était pas froid, et encore moins mordant. C'était comme un touché doux, unique, que seul ce vent pouvait administrer. Et cela avait un coté apaisant, réparateur.

Ces vibrations dans l'air, accompagnées par le roulis des vagues, en contrebas, donnait cette sensation de plénitude, d'inspiration. De plaisir, en soi. Et cet effet, Louis ne le retrouvait qu'ici, sur le sommet de cette falaise, où la nature se manifestait sous ses yeux, lui montrant qu'il n'était qu'un minuscule élément, et qu'une simple rafale, un simple éclair, un ouragan, ou même rien qu'un petit mouvement dans le sol, pourrait le briser, pas plus difficilement qu'une brindille.  
Il n'était rien. Rien comparé à ces éléments, rien comparé à ces forces, rien comparé à ce monde, rien comparé à cet univers, et encore moins comparé à ce que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Tout est infini, mais tout a une fin.  
 _\- Louis, ils arrivent, tu viens ?_  
La voix à la fois douce et rocailleuse d'Harry le tira de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête, sourit au bouclé, puis dévala la pente en le tirant derrière lui, encouragé par le vent qui soufflait dans son dos. Ils faillirent trébucher de nombreuses fois, mais si Louis avait pu rire, sa voix amusée se serait répandue à des mètres à la ronde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent arrivé à la route, et le plus âgé ne tenait plus en place, ses doigts toujours mêlés à ceux d'Harry qui riait légèrement, il sautillait les mains ramenées devant lui.  
Le bus s'arrêta pratiquement à leur hauteur, et Louis tira encore le brun derrière lui, se positionnant devant la porte. Une quinzaine d'enfants et d'adolescents descendirent, légèrement inquiets pour certains, mais la vue du châtain les réconforta instantanément, et bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes furent entourés de tous les voyageurs.  
 _\- Tu les connais tous ?_ Demanda Harry.  
Oui, ils sont tous du centre dans lequel je travail, mais j'en connais certains plus que d'autres. Il ébouriffait les cheveux de certains, en serrait d'autres dans ses bras, tandis qu'Harry était moins à l'aise.  
 _Venez !_ Fit Louis en trainant une fois de plus Harry ainsi que la petite troupe derrière lui. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au petit bâtiment, entrèrent dans le salon ; et ce fut au tour du plus jeune de prendre la parole.  
 _\- Bon, ben, vous vous répartissez les chambres, on va passer voir après si tout le monde est bien installé. Ça vous va ?_  
Les quinze filles et garçons acquiescèrent puis partirent à la découverte de l'édifice. Les deux amoureux les regardèrent filer, puis, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux dans le salon, Harry se tourna vers Louis. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient comme jamais le brun ne les avait vus briller, et le sourire sur ses lèvres semblait y être ancré pour l'éternité. Et Harry le trouva beau. Tellement beau.  
 _\- Je t'aime._ Murmura-t'il.  
Et en échange Louis lui sourit, et colla sa joue à la sienne. Il était heureux, et il voulait rendre les gens heureux. Malgré le mauvais sort. Parce qu'il était la preuve vivante que même sans toutes ses capacités, le bonheur pouvait être trouvé, et durer. Combien de temps ? Dieu seul le sait. Et lorsqu'une petite main tira sur le manteau du châtain, que ce dernier se retourna, et vit un petit bonhomme d'à peine sept petites années, et qu'il connaissait bien, lui demander : _C'est ton mari ? Il s'accroupit doucement, lui sourit et répondit : _Pas encore, mais bientôt._ Et l'enfant lui demanda encore : _Tu seras toujours mon papa remplaçant ?_ Alors, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Harry, puis reposa son regard vers le petit orphelin, et répliqua tout naturellement : _Je pourrais peut être même être ton papa tout court. _  
Puis il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, se redressa, lia ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami, et s'avança dans le bâtiment.___

Dans sa poche de veste, un anneau, simple, en argent, avec de fins ciselages qui lui avaient instinctivement fait penser au vent, à Harry, attendait d'être découvert, rangé à l'abri dans son petit écrin.


End file.
